lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Faes Wide Shut
Faes Wide Shut is the fifth episode of Season 3. Writer * Jeremy Boxen Synopsis When humans start dissolving into piles of goo, Bo uncovers a nefarious twist to a sexy Key Club. Meanwhile, Kenzi gets clingy with Bo – and a little Machiavellian with the others...forcing Bo to make an extreme revelation about her bestie. Plot [ The following plot recap was imported from the Syfy (U.S.) website. ] Lauren makes a concession to Bo's inhuman appetite: She can pick up other Fae in order to satisfy her hunger, as long as there's no wolves on the menu. Bo and her girl-du-jour are interrupted by a hyper Kenzi, who's been messaging with a human woman about her human husband exploding into green slime. The clues lead to a Fae sex club run by one Roman Tiresias, a Bacchus, hailed as a god by the ancient Greeks. While Bo tries to pump info from Roman, Kenzi deletes a text from Lauren to Bo warning her that Dyson and the ever-belligerent Tamsin found Bo's date from last night - dead. The cops question Bo while Kenzi gets Trick's key to the sex club's secret chamber, and while she's at the Dal, puts doubts in both Trick's and Lauren's minds about whether Bo really loves them. She then rushes to her buddy's aid and whisks her out of the station and home to get ready for round two of Club Bacchus, where she insinuates to Bo that it was Lauren that tipped off the cops about Bo's sloppy feed. Lauren works on an antidote to the Fae toxin that dissolved the humans, and warns Bo to be careful. When the dynamic duo return to the club, Tamsin and Dyson insist on following their suspect, but everyone's floored when Lauren shows up, dressed to kill. She carries the antidote with her, but her true motivation may be to keep Bo away from Dyson - a likely scenario, considering the lies Kenzi's been weaving. Bo, Kenzi, and Lauren enter the initiates-only room with the help of Trick's key, and Lauren immediately identifies the sight and sounds of a manta, an UnderFae that causes humans to go gloopy. Bo and Lauren rush to the front of the line to break the whole operation up, but the guards grab Lauren and make moves for Bo. Kenzi feels left out and actually throws herself into a guard's clutches, and the high-stakes scenario makes Bo go into hyperdrive. She smashes one huge guard to the floor and rams another's head through a marble bench. Kenzi is thrilled by the violence, but Lauren does her best to talk her lover down - a feat she almost pays for with her life. Lauren and Bo make plans for a quiet dinner, but when Bo slips home to get ready, Lauren makes a phone call to alert an unidentified agent that something's seriously wrong with Bo. Dyson gets this feeling, too, and tells Tamsin that, despite the autopsy for Bo's dead date coming up inconclusive, he's going to get to the bottom of Bo's situation - a task he has time for now that Roman's out of business. And back at the apartment, Kenzi has a full, candlelit dinner laid out for her and her bestie - but Bo knows something's up. She waits for Kenzi to take a bite of the spicy Thai peanut noodles, then nails her to the wall: Kenzi's allergic to peanuts, so whoever's acting super jealous and planting lies has done something horrid with Bo's real sidekick. Songs and Music * Belly Dancer by Muzikotek / APM Music * Can’t Save Her by Chantal Claret * Friends And Family by Bruton Music / APM Music * Imperial by Trickbaby * Keep It Low by Hundred In The Hands * Marry You by Liquid Cinema / APM Music * Nymphs by Minuit * Orgotica by Sonoton Music / APM Music * Silent Song (EarthRise Soundsystem Remix) by Eccodek Trivia * The episode title is a nod to the 1999 film "Eyes Wide Shut." The last film directed by Stanley Kubrick. :PLOT IS TEMPORARY MEASURE COPIED FROM SYFY. PLOT NEEDS TO BE REWORKED, IMPROVED, AND TAILORED FOR WIKI. Category:Episodes:Season 3 Category:Songs and Music